pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Primeape (Aura)
|evolution=1 |numeps1=less than 1 |firststagename=Mankey |secondstagename=Primeape |prevonum=056 |evo1num=057 |epnum=TBA |epname=''The Strongest Primeape'' |firstevoep=TBA |firstevoname=''The Strongest Primeape'' |current=In rotation |java1=Hiroshi Ōtake |java2=Hiroshi Ōtake |enva2=Marc Thompson }} Ash's Primeape is the ninth Pokémon caught by Ash Calem Ketchum during his travels through Kanto. History Kanto While on the way to Celadon City, Ash and his friends ran across a Mankey who mischievously stole Ash's official Pokémon League hat. After catching up to it, they saw a small group of Mankey which had a Primeape, and the Mankey who stole Ash's hat. The Primeape continuously pummeled Mankey. After seeing the rough treatment Mankey received from the Primeape, Ash and his friends helped to heal him. Though he was reluctant at first, Mankey grew to trust Ash and gave his hat back to him. The following day, Mankey went to challenge the Primeape again to restore his pride. During the battle, Mankey evolved into Primeape and defeated his rival. With that, Primeape accepted Ash's offer to join his team. Ash later swapped his Krabby out for Primeape, so that Ash could use Primeape for the Fighting Dojo, where he was used against a Traier's Poliwrath, and won. Primeape was so happy that he took Ash's hat again. After being used for two more battles, Ash decided to have Primeape take a break and used Charmeleon. Primeape was later swapped for Haunter for Ash's challenge with the Saffron City Gym Leader Sabrina, since Fighting-types were weak against Psychic-types. Later, during Ash's Gym Battle against the Viridian City Gym Leader and Team Rocket Boss Giovanni, Primeape fought Giovanni's Machamp, and won, but lost against Rhyperior. Primeape was later used during Round 4 of the Indigo Plateau Conference. Orange Islands Primeape later took part in the party for Ash in Pallet Town, where he got into an argument with Hitmonchan over who should get dibs on the noodles between them and the two Charizard. Primeape later took part in Ash's rotation Gym Battle with the Navel Island Gym Leader Danny. Primeape subbed for Charizard against Danny's Machamp being being subbed for Pikachu, who defeated Machamp. Prieape subbed for Charizard again against Electrode and won, but felt the after effects of Electrode's Static ability. Primeape would later be used to help free Moltres and Zapdos from Lawrence III, and was used in Ash's gym battle against the Pummelo Island Stadium Supreme Gym Leader Drake. Primeape managed to beat Ditto, but lost against Onix. Johto For his gym battle with Chuck, Ash brought in Primeape to battle. After Hitmonchan was defeated by Chuck's Machoke, Primeape was called in to battle. After a lengthy battle, Primeape managed to beat the Superpower Pokémon, and later beat Chuck's own Primeape. Following Ash's Gym Battle with Jasmine, Primeape was used in Ash's battle with Silver, where he managed to tie against Silver's Shuckle. During the Silver Conference, Ash brought out Primeape to battle Gary's Arcanine and managed to tie against the Legendary Pokémon. Personality and characteristics Primeape is known to be mischievous and competitive. Moves used Gallery Mankey_anime.png Ash Primeape Thrash.png Ash_Primeape_Scratch.png Butch_Primeape.png Butch_Primeape_Thrash.png Hisashi_Primeape.png Ash Primeape Mega Kick.png Notes * Primeape is the first of Ash's Pokémon that evolved on-screen prior to his capture. * Primeape is the first Pokémon that Ash caught in its fully evolved form. Category:Fighting-type Pokémon Category:Male Characters Category:Male Pokémon Category:Ash's Pokémon in Pokémon Aura Category:Pokémon native to the Kanto region Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters